Accidentes, confeciones y descubrimientos
by Gapy-Senpai
Summary: despues de ocacionar un accidente en el laboratorio de quimica, marinette muere de la verguenza al terminar por perjudicar a su amor platonico Adrien Agreste, pero este le dara la sorpresa mas maravillosa de su vida.


Realmente no comprendía como podría ser la portadora del miraculous de la buena suerte, estaba segura que ese día no podría ser peor, justo cuando pensaba que la vida comenzaba a sonreírle, había pasado más de un mes desde que un akuma se hacía presente, por lo tanto mis días se habían vuelto más tranquilos y por qué no decir que también aprovecho para realizar todo lo que su tiempo como heroína le prohibía por el contante acopamiento, poniéndose al tanto en la clases y ayudando a sus padres más seguido en la panadería, además de no tener que inventar una nueva excusa cada vez que surgía algún problema o cuando su mejor amiga alya la invitaba a salir por las tardes y no poder por tener que reunirse con Chat Noir, así como poder terminar uno que otro diseño que desde hace ya algún tiempo estaban olvidados, ¡incluso había comenzado a llegar temprano! Últimamente no me era tan costoso levantarse a la ora que el despertador lo indicaba, todo se había vuelto mucho más fácil, pero el día de hoy… debería haberme quedado en casa esta vez.

Me encontraba en el parque cercano a mi casa sentada en el pastizal, no podía evitar estar frustrada conmigo misma, ¡tonta, tonta, tonta! – me repetía mentalmente en forma de reproche golpeándome la frente con la palma de mi mano – ese día mi torpeza había superado completamente los limites, no solo me había quedado dormida por primera vez en semanas, no, por supuesto que ese no era el problema, lo que realmente me disgustaba era que en mi carrera en un esfuerzo vano por llegar a tiempo a clase, termine estrellándome con la hija del alcalde, que aun después de haberme disculpado y escuchar su berrinche sin omitir o intentar nada pues había sido mi culpa, no esperaba que la chica rubia no se conformara con eso, no viendo venir que dejara caer "accidentalmente" todo su batido de fresa sobre mi justo cuando comenzaba el receso, y aunque tras al haber convivido durante 4 años consecutivos con ella, ya me encontraba acostumbrada a sus abusos, no hice nada al respecto, alya trato de hacer algo solo que me negué y fui al baño a limpiarme, para después asistir a la clase de química, me sonroje de tan solo recordarlo, siendo que la profesora se le ocurrió precisamente emparejarme con nada más y nada menos que con Adrien Agreste, que aunque pensaba que era el mejor acontecimiento de mi existencia, aun no podía hablar sin tartamudear en su presencia, además que era más despistada que en otras ocasiones, termine por mezclar cantidades excesivas de Yoduro de Potasio y Agua oxigenada haciendo una aunque inofensiva, enorme reacción exotérmica, la cual no solo quedo sobre mí, sino también sobre mi compañero de laboratorio, recibiendo aún más burlas por parte de Chloe y el resto de mis compañeros, y tras disculparme torpemente, no importándome el resto de mis clases salí corriendo ignorando los llamado de la profesora, mi mejor amiga y hasta el mismo Adrien, de seguro ha de estar furioso conmigo, oh al menos eso era lo que yo imaginaba, me abrace más a mí y escondí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas.

/Soy una estúpida… - susurre en un hilo de voz, de repente me vi envuelta en una sombra, al parecer alguien se había parado frente a mí, la ignore rotundamente al ni siquiera levantar la cabeza, realmente no estaba en condiciones para ver o hablar con nadie, la primera persona que se vino a mi mente fue alya, sabía que siempre podía contar con ella para todo, pero ahora lo único que quería era estar sola.

/Marinette… ¿estás bien? – esa voz… me quede petrificada en mi posición, mi respiración se detuvo, no podía ser, o ¿sí? – Mari, respóndeme, por favor – fue inconscientemente, alce mi mirada para verle a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, me dejaron literalmente hipnotizada -¿Marinette? – parpadee un par de veces golpeándome mentalmente por mi torpeza, luego lo mire nuevamente antes de contestar.

/si… e-estoy bien, A-adrien, gracias por preocuparte – me miro confundido para luego fruncir el ceño lo cual me intrigo, se puso de rodillas frente a mí y sin previsto alguno me tomo de la barbilla, no supe cómo reaccionar, me había tomado por sorpresa, me miró fijamente a los ojos para luego acercar su mano a mi mejilla y limpiarme las lagrima que no me había percatado que estaban ahí, así igual con la otra mejilla, luego me sonrió cálidamente para sentarse a mi lado.

/Mari… no te sientas culpable, es claro que fue un accidente, se perfectamente que serias incapaz de hacer algo así apropósito – continuo sonriéndome con dulzura, no me esperaba esas palabras.

/ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? – ni siquiera lo pensé, las palabras salieron de mi boca por si solas.

/ ¡Pero ¿cómo no estarlo?! Acaso, ¿tú dudas de ti misma? – me pregunto incrédulo.

/claro que lo hago, Adrien, soy torpe, distraída, muchas veces me cuesta concentrarme en lo que debo, soy débil y…

/ ¡¿Débil!? – Exclamo exaltado – ¿cómo puedes decir o si quiera pensar eso? Marinette, tu eres la personas más maravillosa, amable, decidida, fuerte y valiente que he conocido – me quede muda ante sus palabras, me sentía desfallecer y que en cualquier momento me desmayaría, estaba completamente segura de que mi rostro era del color del tomate y aun así, Adrien continuo hablando – no solo eso, también eres talentosa, una excelente líder, siempre vez por los demás antes de ti misma, eres hermosa, tierna, lista, audaz… ¿continuo? Y realmente, creo que lo único que me desespera de ti es que siempre vez por el bienestar de los demás, pero jamás por el tuyo o dejas que otros se preocupen por ti – aún seguía sin pronunciar palabra, nunca pensé que, Adrien Agreste, el chico más maravilloso del toda la escuela, al que pensaba que ni siquiera notaba mi existencia pensara todo eso de… mi – y… sé que de seguro para ti no es de mucha importancia, pero… quiero que sepas, siempre podrás contar conmigo Mi Lady… - un momento, ¿Mi Lady? el pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir puesto que comenzó a reír nerviosamente – B-bueno yo… amm yo… creo que en algún momento debía de saberse ¿no lo crees, Bogaboo? – volvió a reír de manera nerviosa, mi mente trabajaba a mil por segundo, ¿bogaboo? Solo, y solo una persona me ha llamado de esa forma, todo me callo como un balde de agua helada, ¡pero que Idiota! Cabello rubio, ojos verdes, alergia a las plumas, las palabras de alya retumbaban en mi cabeza.

" _Tú y Adrien son tal para cual, ninguno llega a tiempo a clase"_

" _con antifaz y traje negro, ¿no crees que Adrien se parece un poco a Chat Noir?"_

/ ¿C-Ch- Chat Noir? – el sonrió de forma felina antes de responder.

/ ¿Qué sucede, Mi lady, el gato le comió la lengua? – fue todo, todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció, no solo descubrí que el chico de mis sueños me notaba y más de lo que yo hubiera soñado, no, si no también era mi amigo y compañero de batallas, con el que había pasado tantos momento juntos, y, aunque él no lo supiera, con el que había tenido mi primer beso, claro que él se enteró por mi parte un par de meses después, al darme la sorpresa de que solo paso una semana para que el descubriera que la bufanda era de mi parte al haber dejado mi firma en ella como en todas mis otras creaciones, así como que ya había descubierto al prestarle mi libreta y notar la similitud entre mi letra y la carta de San Valentín que el tanto adoraba, era de mi parte, por supuesto que me lo agradeció, en una de nuestras tantas veladas nocturnas en la Torre Eiffel después del patrullaje, donde tan solo dos semanas después del problema con nuestras identidades, me confeso que al igual que yo, estaba enamorado, teniendo nuestro "primer beso" Oficial, y formalizando nuestra relación, acentuando lo que ya era obvio, todos los Ladybug's y Chat Noir's, están destinados a estar juntos, descubriendo que éramos almas gemelas y siempre, podríamos estar juntos…


End file.
